1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to air circulating and cooling devices, and in particular concerns an air circulating and cooling device with a misting or fogging means for establishing a cooled area surrounding a vending machine. The invention is integrated into the vending machine and provides a unique visual effect in which fog appears to flow from the vending machine front panel graphics.
2. Prior Art
There are well known techniques for providing relief from high temperature outdoor conditions generally involving one or more of air conditioning (cooling and/or dehumidification), application of water to the person for evaporative cooling, forced air circulation, shade from the sun and so forth. However, in a given situation it can be impractical or impossible to employ such remedies freely.
For example, air conditioning and dehumidification are wasteful of energy except in closed spaces; affected persons may not wish to drench themselves to cool off; shade may be unavailable at the desired location, etc. A typical air conditioning unit of sufficient capacity to provide meaningful relief in an open outdoor space would be prohibitively expensive.